Anohe Eche
Anohe Eche or Blood Oath in Taurahe is a gathering of the Shu'halo people that works much like a tribe of its own. Though just about each and every one of the Shu'halo within Anohe Eche come from different walks of life and initially different tribes, all are connected by a single purpose: To put down their hooves and raise up their weapons in protest against Garrosh Hellscream and his power-hungry conquest to both destroy the Grand Alliance and eventually dominate the lands with an iron fist. History Founded by Ormuu Stormrunner, Chieftain of the now broken Stormrunner Tribe, Anohe Eche started first only as an unspoken idea in the mind of the elder Wilderness Stalker. It began when Ormuu witnessed the upset within his own tribe when word had told of the coming of the 'Greenskins' and their young, but wise leader Thrall. News spread swiftly about how Thrall and his people aided Cairne Bloodhoof and his people in reclaiming their ancestral home and about how a bond of bother brotherhood and honor were forged in thanks. Though Ormuu's people initially wanted nothing to do with this 'bond' and remain wholly neutral, the Elders of the tribe were in turmoil. Few argued that it would benefit the tribe to lay aside their prejudices and to join in this 'Horde', but still there were those who believed it would spell the ultimate demise for the Stormrunners. Disagreements turned to arguments, arguments turned to challenges, and challenges turned to violence. Eventually, the once proud tribe split into two warring parties; those who would trust in the judgement of Cairne Bloodhoof and those who mistrusted the strange newcomers and their young, yet passionate leader. Ormuu sided with his father, both out of loyalty and out of his own belief that perhaps this 'Horde' could not only eventually restore the glory of the tribe, but ultimately improve the lives of the Shu'halo. For a time, Ormuu and those who had followed his father lived through a time of plenty, albeit there arose new conflicts with the humans who had persued the Orcs to their new home in Kalimdor. The enemies of the Orcs were now, through association and loyalty, enemies of the Shu'halo. When eventually Ormuu's father passed on to join their ancestors, the title of Chieftain fell onto Ormuu. Without hesitation, the strong and ambitious new chieftain led his people with confidence and pride, even taking a mate for himself to ensure the future of the Stormrunners. It was with the news that Thrall had stepped down from his position as Warchief of the Horde that Ormuu felt a turning of the tide was at hand... and this 'hunch' was confirmed much to his dismay when he had learned that Garrosh Hellscream, son of the fearsome Grom Hellscream, had taken up the title in Thralls stead. Never one to doubt the word or judgement of the wise shaman, Ormuu could not help but to feel there was a storm gathering just over the horizon. Garrosh was greatly admired amongst his people, but his rage and hatred for the Alliance, humans especially, was infamous. Though Ormuu continued to lead his people without fail through the various battles the Horde forces encountered, it wasn't long before the chieftain began to notice that Hellscream's rage and bloodlust ran much deeper than even he could have imagined. In the time that he spent upon the throne of the Warchief, Garrosh had proved time and time again that things were to go his way... and only his way. Ormuu witnessed as Garrosh through his forces at the Alliance at every chance he got; droves of young warriors and battle-hardened veterans of all races falling like leaves. It seemed as though their lives meant little to the Warchief... They were expendable so long as Hellscream got his way. Though Baine Bloodhoof (now High Chieftain of the Shu'halo) refused to break the bonds his father forged with Thrall in the days of the Hordes infancy, Ormuu would not stand by and simply watch as the once proud Shu'halo were made into instruments of war; pawns in this game of conquest and blood. It was with the rebelling of the trolls that the chieftain saw his opening; a glimmer of hope amongst those who still believed in the Horde and not this nightmare of iron and blood that was Hellscreams 'New Horde'. Alone, Ormuu and those who would follow him would not stand a chance against the might of Hellscream and his Kor'Kron... but now with two main fronts on his hands (including one quite literally at the gates of Orgimmar), Hellscream might just be overwhelmed this time around and, with luck, the rebels of the Horde might just be able to bring down the 'Warchief'. It was decided then that Ormuu would take up arms and, with the aid of those who were bold enough to defy the will of the Warchief, make war upon the Kor'Kron and their ruthless puppet-master. Category:Organizations Category:Tauren Organizations Category:Confederation of Tribes Category:Anohe Eche Category:Horde Guilds Category:Tauren Guilds